And Then She Left
by Random Sox
Summary: Written for the rebel sis/bro challenge. Lyra and Draco were inseperable, the perfect siblings. But when Lyra comes to Hogwarts will all life throws at them be to much? Will Draco drop his pure-blood prejudices? Should he? Should he even try? ONESHOT!


**A/N: I wrote this for the reble little sister or brother challenge. I was given Draco as my charecter and Ravenclaw as his sibling's house. **  
**Disclaimer: Not mine, never is, never will be (Although Lyra is my creation.)**  
**Enjoy:**

**

* * *

**

"Draco! Come down you have been up there for days and it's off to school tomorrow." The usually cold and detached voice of Narcissa Malfoy had a pleading tone to is as it rang, amplified, through the upstairs halls of Malfoy Manor. However her son didn't emerge from his locked bedroom and after a few minutes of tense silence a defeated-looking Narcissa retreated back downstairs to the dining room. She hadn't expected anything less. Draco hadn't left his room, except for the bathroom, all summer; since the attack on Albus Dumbledore. He had the only mute House elf bring his food straight to his room and hasn't said a word to anyone or anything for months. Narcissa was starting to contemplate the idea of dragging him to the hospital. Draco's parents believed that guilt over the old headmaster's death must be laying think on his mind; neither of the proud pure-blood's would suspect the truth…

…That he just missed _**her**_. He missed her controlled laugh and her clever retorts. He missed her late night visits and their long chats. He even missed their periodic bickering, because that's what siblings do isn't it? Fall out over nothing and then make up immediately… If only it was still that easy.

Draco lay on his bed staring up at the velvet green canopy suspended above him on dark wooden posters. He is such a horrible person; he had had everything and took it for granted. Now he has nothing but everything he ever wanted, he is the perfect pure-blood son, his parents love him, the dark lord accepts him and he is **still** the worst big brother in the entire world.

But it wasn't always like this. One of his fondest memories was when she was nine and he was ten, before Hogwarts, when they were home schooled and life was so much simpler. They were out in the grounds of Malfoy Manor playing "races" by the pond.  
At random she had launched herself at him screaming "Catch me Draco!" and although she had landed in his arms he was thrown off balance. He had staggered and fallen into the pond, still holding her.  
"Draco you got me all wet! Mother will murder you." She had laughed splashing him with the murky liquid.  
"It was your fault Lyra," He drawled, "You jumped on me at random."  
"No it's your fault; you are just too much of a weakling to hold my very tiny weight." She smiled.  
Draco had smiled as a thought occurred to him, "I think you wanted me to fall in the pond so I would drown."  
Lyra had looked shocked, "Why would I want you to drown?"  
"Because," He grinned, "you're jealous of me being off the Hogwarts next year."  
"Am not." She had stuck her tiny pink tongue out at him.  
"**I** am not" he corrected.  
"I know you're not" and they did laugh together, in the pond, for ten whole minutes until Lucius had run out demanding they got out of their wet clothes immediately.

* * *

Draco mushed his face into the pillow he had silenced and screamed loudly into the soft white feathers. He missed her so much every day was like another stab in the heart. She **had** been jealous, but she was still at the station watching her big brother get onto the cherry red Hogwarts Express and waving manically at him through the window as the train took them further and further apart.  
That year had been hard without the constant presence of little Lyra but although he missed her dearly for the first couple of weeks he had come to terms with the fact she wasn't there and grew up. He learnt a lot that year and made and a lot of friends but when summer came he had raced off the train and taken Lyra into his arms in a brotherly embrace. She had changed a bit, cut her hair shorter and started to paint, but she was still his Lyra and he was so happy to see her again.

That summer went by in a blur. The two siblings had spent almost every day together talking about Hogwarts, spells and Slytherin. When Draco's new friends visited, which wasn't often, they would also play with Draco's sister and everyone seemed to like her. Finally Lyra was off to Hogwarts with him and Draco could show her all the things they had talked about when she was sorted into Slytherin. On the train he had told her to go and sit with people in her year and make some friends so she wouldn't be lonely in the feast. She had reluctantly left his side and nervously walked into a compartment holding another blond-haired girl, like herself, and a dark-haired boy. After a couple of seconds she sat down and, sure she was in capable hands, Draco had gone to find his friends.

The sorting came too soon and Draco nervously sat with his fellow Slytherin's, barely listening to the names being rattled off Professor McGonagall's long list. Then "Malfoy, Lyra" was called and his sister shuffled over to the stool.  
A long moment passed, compared to Draco's quick placement, and then the battered old hat said "Well I have looked into your brain and from what I saw, I'd say you belong in **RAVENCLAW!**" The last word was shouted out like the others had been but Draco barely heard the polite but confused applause from the tables. _Ravenclaw?_ There must be some sort of mistake… a glitch with the hat maybe? But there was no glitch and Draco had to just sit there and watch as his little Lyra sat in the "Know it All" house next to the blond girl (Lovegood, Luna) and the dark-haired boy (Finnigan, Patrick). The last thought Draco could remember having was _what will our parents do?_

They weren't happy that's for sure. Two howlers came the next day during breakfast, first one for Weaselbee about stealing a flying car and after he ran out, flanked by Potter and Granger, another howler fell. It landed on the Ravenclaw table right in front of Lyra. The whole hall had turned expectantly to the red, smoking envelop and they weren't disappointed. According to the Malfoy's magnified voices they were _disappointed_ and _wished Lyra was more ambitious like her brother_ but _at least she wasn't in Gryffindor or Hufflepuff. _But was Lyra upset or embarrassed? Oh no, in the uneasy silence that followed she was the first to break it **by laughing**. She laughed like it was a great joke she had been told and everyone else soon joined in, the matter was forgotten and people talked about the howler from Mrs Weaselbee not from the Malfoy's.

* * *

Draco sighed and threw the pillow aside. I knew why she had laughed now. That howler **had** affected her but instead she chose to pretend it amused her so everyone would forget about it and that quick thinking Ravenclaw mind is why she really belongs in that house, though back then he couldn't see it.

After that day the happy siblings started to fall apart. It was gradual but Lyra Malfoy slowly began to realise that the things she had been told while growing up were wrong while Draco had still clung to his prejudiced beliefs. They stopped mucking around as much together and, as the years went by, Lyra spent more time in her little bedroom with her books and her owls while Draco was talking more and more about the Dark Arts and his future regarding them. Then the summer after fifth year they had the conversation that would change everything.

Draco had been talking to his Father about taking the Dark Mark. The idea of branding his skin scared him senseless but he knew it's what was expected of him and if it was his parents' wishes then he must obey. That night Lyra visited him in his room. She hadn't done it for years but that night he heard the secret knock the two had made up as six and seven year olds.  
"Draco, can we talk?" she had asked quietly.  
"Lyra, ummm yes come in." and she walked into his bedroom and sat down. Draco had obviously had his mind on other matters for four years because he hadn't noticed how different Lyra actually was. Her soft blond hair that she used to wear long in a braid down her back was shoulder length. The pink dresses had been changed for skinny jeans and a tight t-shirt. Her natural face and pretty eyes were topped with brown eyeliner and red lipstick. She wasn't his little Lyra anymore.  
"Draco," she paused to think, "I overheard your conversation."  
"With whom?" He asked.  
"Everyone! Father, Mother, your friends… Are you really going to become one?"  
He stiffened, "Become a what?"  
"You know what you're planning Draco, they hurt people. Kill and torture, it's not you."  
"I don't know…" Draco had started to say but Lyra cut me off in a deadly whisper.  
"A Death Eater, you want to become a Death Eater."  
She said it so clearly, she knew she was stating a fact not asking a question, and he knew couldn't lie to her. So instead Draco chose his next few words very carefully, "I am going to take the mark; it's what is expected of a young pureblood."  
"Then I must not be of pure blood," she declared angrily, "because I know this is wrong. Draco, why can't you see?"  
"Oh yeah," He said defensively, "your lot aren't so great you know."  
"My lot? **My Lot? **We are all the same "lot" Draco Malfoy. I just know my **friends** have the right idea"  
"Your friends are on the losing side and you will die if you join them Lyra, they will be killed."  
"If we die, then we die fighting for what we believe in."  
Draco stopped short, his next argument forgotten. "We?" He asked.  
"Yes we," Now Lyra had gotten defensive, "I am one of them Draco, truly."  
"And I can't change it?"  
"No"  
"But Lyra, he's planning to kill them all. The dark lord will win this war then with find and kill everyone who is **stupid** enough to oppose him!" He explained angrily  
"He won't win." She said so quietly if there was any other noise in the room it would have drowned her out.  
"Sorry?"  
"He won't win. As long as there is someone to stand up against him Voldemort will never win."  
"You, you said his name." Draco said incredulously.  
She sighed impatiently, "Fear of the name increases fear of the thing itself."  
"Fear of the thing itself? Do you hear yourself? He's not a thing, he is the Dark Lord. Lyra, fear of him is good, it might keep you alive."  
"I would rather die fighting for what I believe in against what I know is wrong Draco, and if you can't understand that then we have nothing more to say to each other. You have confirmed what I knew and I am leaving."  
"Fine, and don't speak of this a breakfast." I snapped irritably.  
"No Draco; I'm leaving this house."  
"What?"  
"This is soon to be a house of death-eaters and I want no part in that. If you weren't going to take the mark I would have gone back to my room and unpacked my bag but I will not live in the house with the enemy. I'm leaving, tonight."  
"Where will you go?" He asked in a small voice.  
"Patrick's place." She answered immediately and his stomach dropped as he realised she must have been planning this for some time.

Instead of fighting for her or begging her to stay Draco said the one word he will always regret, "fine."  
Then Lyra Malfoy walked out of her brother's room. A few minutes later he heard shrieks and shouting from downstairs and then the heavy slam of the large front door. Through his window Draco saw the retreating back of his sister who, without a backward glance, got on her broom and flew out of Malfoy Manor grounds. Out of Draco's life.

* * *

The rest of the summer was tough. Without his sister around the Manor seamed empty and lifeless. Draco was thrown, head first, into the dark arts. A week after his sister left he took the mark. The process was agonising and permanent but Lucius wanted to show the Dark Lord he had one perfect child and Draco would never go against his parents' wishes.

Just before the year started he got his task, to kill Albus Dumbledore. This was the last thing Draco wanted to do but he still took the unbreakable vow and started to plot the murder of an innocent man. When his attempts at getting the vanishing cabinet to work failed he used to think bitterly to himself,_ If Lyra could see you now._

When he was hit with a dark curse thrown by Potter in the boy's toilets later that year the pain was like nothing he had ever experienced. It caused his body to be sliced apart and huge bloody gashes to appear. The blood, so much blood, had gone everywhere, all over the bathroom, Potter and himself, but when he walked into the Slytherin looking like a murder victim not one person looked up. However the next day in the corridor he passed his sister wiping his own blood off Potters neck with her sleeve. She had then walked off with Lovegood, Finnigan and small, female Weasley.

Finally Draco completed the vanishing cabinet but it was with a heavy heart that he pressed his wand to his dark mark. At once the cabinet door swung open and out stepped his mad aunt Bellatrix Lestrange.  
"My, my Draco you did the job perfectly. Now it's time to finish the old man off, is it not?" She cackled and all Draco could do in reply was give a stiff nod. This was enough for Bellatrix as she walked out of the way to let the others pile through. Fenir Greyback, the Carrow twins, Thorfinn Rowle, Yaxley and others that Draco couldn't name yet.  
"Right, Draco lead the way to the astronomy tower." Bellatrix screeched madly, and he did.

The confrontation on the top of the tower was quick. In the end Draco wasn't strong enough to wield the final blow and Severus Snape's spell was to one to hit the headmaster off the tower. At the bottom of the stairs there was a battle going on. Teachers and some pupils were fighting the death eaters that hadn't accompanied Draco to the top. He found himself thrown into battle with Neville Longbottom who he quickly stupefied and left lying there. Then out of the corner of his eye he caught a whip of white blond hair.

It hadn't occurred to him she would be there but she was, caught in a fierce duel with Yaxley. He had winced as a Killing curse flew right past her ear but she hadn't been fazed. A few quick movements and Yaxley lay defeated on the floor. Then a painful burning stung the inner part of his left forearm and each death eater started to leave the school. The group of death eaters were left alone until they got onto the grounds and Draco found himself being pulled into a bush.

"**What. Have. You. Done?**" he heard a voice whisper menacingly from behind him. As he lay on the ground he jerked his hand towards where he kept his wand but he found it wasn't there.  
"There are rumours," the voice carried on without missing a beat, "that you are somehow responsible for the death of our headmaster." Draco felt his heart go cold as he realised who it was that was talking to him.  
"I didn't throw the last curse." He said carefully, guarded.  
"But you let them into the school." She took his lack of response as a yes. "Draco, **How could you?**"  
"Lyra," he began but she cut him off.  
"Don't. Don't you **dare** say my name. " she spat, "you are an awful person, he did nothing wrong and you are the reason for his death. It's not just him as well. You know Bill Weasley? Because of your horrific actions he was bitten by Greyback and is now lying in a hospital bed. Neville Longbottom has concussion, and Patrick is being shipped to Saint Mungos with slices all down his body. "  
Draco felt awful, he hadn't liked any of the people mentioned but he was the reason they were hurt and not only them, but their families and friends were suffering. But Lyra wasn't finished.  
"You are no longer my brother, I can't bear to be related to someone who kills and hurts for fun. And if for any reason Patrick doesn't make it. I will hunt you down and I will kill you, regardless of my beliefs."  
"Do you love him?" He asked quietly.  
"I do, and I am engaged to him as of last night, I know I am 16 but when we are of age we are getting married. Now get out of my sight, sliver back to your master and never speak to me again."

He tried once more, "Lyra, please."  
"No Draco, you have had your chances and you blew then when you took that mark, I will make it perfectly clear, **I. Hate. You.**"  
After throwing him one last look of pure and utter loathing she spat on the ground next to Draco's head. And then she left. She left and took everything he ever had with her. All he could do was pick himself up and apparate to the Manor.

Draco looked around his perfect room and felt sick. He was not perfect, he wasn't even close. So getting out his wand he started to wreck his room. Draco didn't resister his parent's shouts at his door, He didn't notice the pain of the broken glass as it sunk into his skin and he didn't finish until his room look like a bomb sight. _That's better, _he thought bitterly, _a broken room for a broken Draco_. Because what mattered anymore, not his books, not his things because she hates him. She has said it. "**I. Hate. You.**" Her words rang though his head over and over again. She had spoken them with pure malice. She has said them _**and then she left**_.

* * *

**So what do you think? Bad? Good? Awful? Supermegafoxyawsomehot? tell me in a nice little review because really they make my day, if you are a writer of fanfiction you will know that proof someone has read your story and bothered to write a review (criticism or otherwise) makes your day feel about 1000000000000000000000 times better. so just one word will make a me the happiest person alive (you dont even need an account) so hit that button and type something. :)**


End file.
